El Origen
by SaKurith2
Summary: Una Serie de preguntas surgen cuando zim comienza a crecer, cual es el verdadero origen de zim?, Dib al revisar su ático se da cuenta que no ahi ningún recuerdo de su verdadera madre, ocultara algo su padre?, descubre el origen de estas dos historias y revelemos varios misterios, Esta historia es ZADR
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Hola a todos! hace añooos que no publico algo, yo soy Sakurith y varios de mis escrito estan publicados en esta pagina, pero temo que olvide el mail y la contraseña de esa cuenta y no eh logrado recuperarla, desde hace rato tenia ganas de seguir escribiendo mis fanfics zadr y cartoon que es lo que yo solia publicar y muchos de ustedes les gustaba, espero retomar mi rutina y continuar aportando varias ideas jajaja.**

_**CAPITULO:1**_

_**Incio:**_

Los humanos Se reproducen y producen mas humanos, era un tema facil y rapido de entender, zim por su parte apesar de estar en la tierra varios años y que miraba como a su alrededor los niños crecian, los humanos tenian mas crias con las humanas y vivian en lo que los humanos denominaban como: *Familia*, palabras dificiles de entender y mas para un ser de otro planeta entender esas costumbres y la mas importante sentir esas emociones, pero no lograba sentir esas emociones, miles de preguntas en su cabeza y ni una sola respuesta podia convertirse en algo agobiante, pero la que mas se preguntaba era...

De donde vengo?...

Comencemos denuevo... Según las ¨escuelas¨ irken y la forma de la que son educados narra una historia, pero que parte de esa historia puede llegar a ser cierta?

Zim solo recuerda esta el momento de estar dentro de una capsula y una mano robotica cuidandola, asta allí comienza su historia, pero que pasaría si nos vamos mas y mas para atras?, Los irkens son una serie de clonaciones, mueren los mas viejos y clonan o ¨crea¨ mas bebes para servir a la armada irken, básicamente solo son creados para ser sirvientes o soldados, si mueren nadie los recuerda porque de todos modos clonaran mas que ocuparan su puesto, según la genética irken estoy suelen ser cortos de estatura, excepto 2 que son los ideres: rojo y purpura, quienes son de estatura mas alta, pero siguen siendo iken, porque ellos son los mas altos si se habla que los irken son puras clonaciones?,era una pregunta que nadie se atrevía apensar en ello, apesar de su capacidad tecnológica, estoy aveces carencia de muchas desventajas totalmente obvias.

la teoría que se decia es que los altos eran de ¨Sangre Noble¨. segun algunas teorias que se decian pocos los rumores esque al ser sangre noble significa que son los creadores, es decir...los clones existen gracias a los de sangre noble porque los clonan de ellos, pero al parecer esa clonacion la modifican para ser mas ¨*bajo* de estatura, quisas modifican ese ADN para que sea inferior a ellos y para que asi los de sangre noble sigan teniendo la ventana, era una teoria que se decia.

Zim mientras estaba sentado en su escritorio inquieto, su cuerpo estaba cambiando, podía ver como cada vez era mas alto, era chaparro a comparacion de dib que se había dado un estirón y era alto y la cabeza de zim apenas llegaba asta la nariz de dib, entendía un poco de reproducion de clonacion de irk, pero le inquietaba una serie de preguntas, asta donde el recordaba el era un clon mas, debía ser un clon porque estaba dentro de esas capsulas, pero porque estaba creciendo?, cambios atmosféricos?, una enfermedad?, se había echo una serie de pruebas pero todas marcaban normal excepto una cosa que no entendía, un gen diferente al de los demás.

zim aun no conocía del todo sobre los rumores de la ¨¨sangre pura¨¨ y asta donde era verdad aquellos rumores, nisiquiera se había atrevido a contactar a sus altos durante un tiempo, no quería que lo observaran de esta forma, talvez seria algo ilegal o malo que el fuera un alto, zim era distraído si...pero no era tonto. asta donde vale correr al riesgo?, y si ese riesgo que tome lo meta en lios y le quiten la misión de la tierra por la cual lucho por años.

tal vez no debía arriesgarse mucho a buscar una respuesta...o talvez si...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

Hola Hola, gracias si llegaste asta aquí para leer el origen *-*, esto esta inspirado en un Roles que suelo tener con mi querida amiga Misu, esta historia la fuimos formando, yo como siempre eh manejado a zim en todos mis roles eh podido llegar a mi conclusión o mis teorías del origen de zim, esto lo hago por diversión y el personaje de zim le pertenece a Jhonen Vasquez nwn/, tambien aveces muchos solemos dibujar a zim grande y alto apesar de que la serie obviamente los irkens son pequeños, y yo quise buscar y crear una explicación del porque zim crece o los demas irkens no, esto ayudaría a justificar los fanarts de un zim alto y adolecente xD

espero que les guste este primer capitulo, se pondra muyyy bueno y conocerán quien es el verdadero zim chan chan chaaan

chao chao!


	2. El punto de inicio

Hola hola! en nuestro antiguo capitulo descubrimos que los irkens son una serie de clonaciones gracias a los de sangre pura, pero surgió varias preguntas cuando zim descubrió que estaba creciendo, descubrirá aquellas respuestas?

**_Dia delas madres_**

**CAPITULO2**

Era el primer dia de clases, habían entrado a la secundaria y había notado que todos sus compañeros humanos que compartian clase con el en la primaria ciertamente habian cambiado, los chicos eran alto y comenzaba a tener bello y un voz mas gruesa y las mujeres comenzaban a tener dos bultos en su pecho y un cuerpo mas fino que el de los chicos, aun no entendía el porque.

Salio de su casa y se encamino asta el escuela, no había visto a su archienemigo dib ya que había entendido que dib, su padre y su extraña hermana habían viajado en las vacaciones por su papa, deseguro lo vería en la escuela. En cuento a el zim era mas alto, tenia facciones finitas , en cierto modo se veía tierno y frágil y su voz no era tan gruesa como el de todos, entro a su salón de clase y se sentó en su escritorio y en ese momento lo vio, a dib james membrana entrar al salón, ciertamente había cambiado mucho y ciertamente el crecer le había favorecido mucho, era alto, con su antena de cabello mas grande, seguía siendo cabezón pero eso no le quitaba lo atractivo, cruzo mirada con dib y este le miro extrañado y llego asta su escritorio.

miren a quien tenemos aqui, el alíen!, como esque creciste?-pregunto dib dudoso mirandole y zim frunció el ceño mirando alrededor- no se a lo que te refrieres, soy un humano perfectamente normal, que crece normalmente, aunque por lo visto tu cabeza sigue creciendo mas-dijo zim y todos rieron ante eso, dib avergonzado fue a su lugar y zim suspiro en su escritorio, era la pregunta que asta el se había estado preguntando.

mientras que estaba en clase el profesor les miro- como ya se abran dado cuenta el día de las madres se aproxima, este año queremos que cada uno traiga una foto de su madre que servirá también como proyecto y para su calificación del trimestre, investigaran su árbol genealógico y escribirán una historia de ello-finalizo el profesor y tanto zim como dib ambos se quedaron en total silencio al escuchar la palabra *mama*, que era un significado que ambos compartían al no saber específicamente lo que era tener una mama, cuando la clase termino todos salieron al recreo, zim y dib ausentes en sus pensamientos se quedaron sentados sin percatarse de que podían salir ya, zim que reacciono primero miro a su izquierda y vio a un dib sentado y pensativo, aprovecho un momento y le arrojo una bola de papel en la cabeza, por lo cual dib reacciono y vio a zim-

Auch!, oye! porque me golpeas?!-respondió dib sobando su cabeza-

Tenias una cara boba es...por lo del dia de las madres verdad?

Dib suspiro y llevo su mano a su cabeza- a ti que te interesa zim..-suspira-..es solo que jamas había pensado en ello o de mi madre...en realidad no se nada de ella o como era..

zim le miro curioso y se sentó encima del escritorio de dib y dib se sorprendió un poco, apesar de que aun eran enemigos, ambos habían madurado y se toleraban un poco mas-

pues...debes tener fotos y cosas, no lo se...es un tema ajeno a mi, inventare algo en mi informe supongo-dijo zim mirando de reojo a dib que le miro curioso-

que tramposo...-se quejo dib-

tramposo?, no es trampa larva humana yo no tengo padres, ni siquiera se para que sirven los padres ya que solo somos clonaciones, al menos tienes una mama que fue al menos real..yo solo se lo que eh vivido-dijo zim suspirando y dib noto la mirada de zim-

dib le miro pensativo llevando su mano en el mentón- pero supongo que tienes también tu *árbol genealógico*, si fuiste un clon como los demás entonces de quien te clonaron?, creo que de quien te clonaron seria lo mas cercano a una familia supongo..-dijo dib levantándose y zim le miro con sorpresa jamas había pensado en quien era el que se dejaba clonar, no quería admitirlo pero dib le había dado un punto de búsqueda, pensativo no noto que dib se le puso frente a el y le miro y zim parpadeo viendole-

Que?-dijo zim al notar que lo miraba-

Nada..solo te estaba mirando..-dijo dib sin dejar de verlo-

Mira a otra parte!-dijo comenzando a sentirse nervioso por la mirada de dib-

dib le miro fijamente y sonrió malicioso y se separo y zim le miraba confuso, ese humano estaba loco porque talvez intentaba intimidarlo pero no se dejaría!. mientras tanto dib salia del salón pensando que al salir de la escuela buscaría una foto de su madre de seguro en el sótano o el ático, ahora mas que nunca deseaba saber mas sobre ella...después de años de dudas.

**continuara...**

Holahola! gracias a todos lo que leen esta historia, el dia de las madres se acerca y desde allí sera el punto de partida *-*/, dib por fin y por primera vez vería como es su mama y zim buscaría quien fue el primer irken ya que después de todo tiene adn de ese irken, tal vez ya encontró un tema para hablar en su reporte chan chan chaaaan, en el próximo capitulo descubramos si dib encontrara esa anhelada fotografía, los veo luego guapotes!


	3. El Trato

En el capitulo anterior la señorita bitters les encargo un proyecto muy importante, de escribir sobre su árbol genealógico, dib no sabe nada acerca de su madre, asique esta dispuesto a buscar algo sobre su madre y mientras que zim necesita saber acerca de su origen, lo conseguirán?

**Capitulo3**** \- El trato**

Dib llego a su casa, esta siempre solía ser silenciosa aunque aveces había unas excepciones cuando su hermana gaz jugaba con algún videojuego, su padre trabajaba siempre por lo cual era raro encontrarlo en casa, decidió aprovechar y buscar cualquier pista que le diera asta su madre, subió las escaleras que guiaban al ático y al tratar de abrirlo este tenia un candado puesto, su padre de seguro había puesto aquel candado pero porque razón?, frunció el ceño y bajo las escaleras, no se rendiría y buscaría aquella llave, si era una llave importante significaba que en no estaría en cualquier lugar guardada y buscar en el cuarto de membrana seria algo demasiado fácil, el único lugar que podría estar aquella llave era el laboratorio de membrana en el sótano, pero el jamas había entrado, ademas de que la entrada tenia código, necesitaría ayuda para descifrar es código de inmediato pensó en...zim?, NO! en que estaba pensando?! pedirle ayuda a zim?!, su orgullo era acaso demasiado grande como para pedirle ayuda a zim?, que era mas importante, su orgullo o saber de su mama?, por primera vez tenia que dejar su orgullo de lado y pedirle ayuda a zim, aunque no deseaba hacerlo...

mientras tanto zim estaba en su laboratorio sentado en su silla en total silencio al estar en sus pensamientos, tenia en su cabeza demasiadas preguntas y lo que le había dicho aquel humano apestoso tenia demasiado sentido, prendió su computadora y comenzó a buscar información sobre el origen irken, pero ese contenido siempre era el mismo, dela capsulas incubadoras, pero ningún archivo revelaba el verdadero origen del irken, y esa información obviamente no estaría en los archivos irken online, la única manera de saber de su origen seria ir a irk, allí había el centro de información irken, el ultimo piso contenían archivos muy importantes que no se daban a conocer tan fácil, pero el problema esque aquel centro de información tenia alta seguridad y no lo dejarían entrar así de fácil, tendría que burlar su seguridad y jaquear su código de seguridad y entrar al centro de información, pero existía el problema que zim no era por así decirlo una persona discreta, el humano dib siempre solía burlar su seguridad por mas que se esforzaba y siempre solía entrar así de fácil en su casa, tal vez necesitaría ayuda de dib...NO!, estaba demente! el grandioso y maravilloso zim pidiendo ayuda a un humano cabezón y feo?! JAMAS!, ademas si le pidiera ayuda era lógico que dib rechazaría su propuesta y el quedaría como un tonto ante aquello, de ningún modo!, jamas jamas jamas el pediría ayuda al humano dib jam...

Amoooooooo lo buscan en la puerta!-grito gir desde una pantalla y zim se sobresalto cayendo de su silla ante el grito-

gir! te dije que no gritaras así mientras estoy meditando!-se quejo zim levantándose y sobar su parte trasera, subió asta el piso de arriba , se preguntaba quien era la persona molesta que le molestaba a el y a sus pensamientos, abrió la puerta irritado y se encontró con dib alli parado y dib miro a zim sobando su cabeza- h-hola zim

zim parpadeo ante el saludo- soy un humano normal!, si vienes a buscar pruebas pierdes el tiempo!

no, no vengo a eso zim...vengo a ...bueno-dib mordió sus labios, le costaba mucho decir que necesitaba su ayuda-

mi tiempo es importante humano dib-zim se cruzo los brazos viéndole, seria cuestión del destino que dib apareciera justo cuando zim necesitaba pedirle un favor?, se movió algo incomodo notando el nerviosismo del humano-

puedo entrar?-dijo dib mirándole-

como se que no traes alguna cámara o un arma?!-dijo dudoso observándole y dib suspiro y levanto sus brazos- registrarme, no traigo nada zim

zim se acerco a dib a muy pocos centímetros de dib para registrarlo, por lo cual eso puso algo nervioso a dib al sentir a zim tocándole su cuerpo buscando cualquier objeto extraño, de inmediato su mente adolescente le cometía pensar cosas indecentes por como le tocaba, eso puso mas nervioso a dib, era su enemigo como para pensar cosas...indecentes con el!, trago saliva para mantenerse al margen aunque esos toques no se sentían en realidad nada mal-

no ahi nada sospechoso por ahora, pero te vigilare!-le advirtio zim separandose y dejandole entrar, dib entro viendo a gir en la cocina y este se sento en el sofa mirando a zim quien le observaba confuso- y? que quieres de mi humano?

dib tomo aire, solo tenia que decirlo y ya- zim...necesito que me ayudes en algo-dijo finalmente, se preparaba a una risa burlona o su típico discurso de que el es un ser superior, era mejor irse a sentirse mas humillado, apenas se levanto cuando noto que zim no se burlaba de el, solo le miraba pensativo-

ayuda ...dices?, bueno bueno humano dib, hoy me siento generoso , yo como un ser superior quizás te ayude, y en que quieres que ayude humano?-dijo zim acercándose a el y dib retrocedió sentándose denuevo en el sofá, zim lo ponía nervioso-

recuerdas el proyecto que nos pidieron en la escuela?, necesito que encuentres el código de seguridad del laboratorio de papa para buscar unos archivos...solamente es eso!, pero no porque te pida ayuda significa que te deje como condición destruir todo, aun tengo que defender a al raza humana de la destrucción!-dijo rápidamente y zim le miro pensativo aunque algo ofendido-

quizás te ayude humano dib...pero tu también debes ayudarme algo a mi, una minina cosita insignificante...-decía haciendo señas con sus dedos de lo pequeño que era su ayuda-

de que se trata zim?-dijo dib entrándole la curiosidad, al menos no lo había rechazado, aunque si tuvo su discurso, aunque le inquietaba de porque la ayuda a el-

tu...as entrado a mi laboratorio muchas veces sin ser detectado...y eso no me gusta! como violas mi seguridad?! si tengo cámaras y todo!-dijo zim quejándose apuntándole a dib y dib sonrió pícaro- entrar a escondidas es muy fácil zim, solo que tu eres muy atrabancado y no eres nada paciente...quieres entrar a un lugar con mi ayuda verdad?, que lugar es?, si es con la intención de destruir la raza humana olvida el trato zim!- recalco dib cruzando sus brazos y zim gruño y puso una mano en el pecho de dib-

no entrare a ningún lugar de la tierra humano!...solo en irk necesito que me ayudes a entrar a un lugar y si no involucra nada a tu planeta apestoso humano!-se quejo zim sentándose a lado de dib cruzando sus brazos y dib sonrió y se giro pegándose a zim por lo cual zim retrocedía en el sillón- bien...te ayudo si tu me ayudas...trato?

...trato echo...

**_CONTINUARA..._**

**_Ambos comenzari_**an uan nueva aventura juntos en busca de respuestas, podran cumplir el cometido?, veanlo en el proximo episodio! :D


	4. Capitulo 4- La Encontramos!

En nuestro capitulo anterior, zim y dib hicieron un trato, dib ayudara a zim a encontrar cosas sobre su origen y zim ayudaría a dib a encontrar cosas sobre su padre, encontraran lo que siempre han estado buscando?

**CAPITULO 4- Lo encontramos!**

El trato estaba echo, tanto dib como zim esta vez se ayudarían apara poder alcanzar lo que ellos quieren , primero cumplirían el trato con dib porque era lo mas rápido y fácil que el trato de zim que era mas complicado porque tendrían que ir asta irk, dib invito a zim a su casa ala cual zim entro y como costumbre vio a gaz jugando lo que parecían videojuegos y esta vio de reojo a dib entrar con zim-

no preguntare que hace zim aquí, pero a ti te toca lavar los platos hoy-dijo sin despegar su vista de la pantalla y zim le observaba curioso-

como supiste que era yo si ni siquiera me viste?-dijo un zim un tanto curioso-

no te diré como..pero tengo mis métodos...si vas a jugar con dib a las...*¨manitas calientes* cierren la puerta!-dijo gaz y zim le miro sin entender y dib entiendo un poco el mensaje y se sonrojo-

gaz! por supuesto que no!, necesito a este extraterrestre con fines de investigación-dijo dib rápidamente y zim lo observaba sin entender

manitas calientes?, que clase de juego es ese? , porque abría de quemar mis manos?, dib creí que venia a descifrar el código de...-dib le tapa la boca y sonríe inocente llevándose a zim y gaz rodó los ojos- ...sospechoso...pero no me interesa...

zim tienes que intentar ser discreto, gaz ama tanto a papa que es capaz de delatarme-dijo soltando a zim y le llevo asta unas grandes puertas y zim miro las puertas curioso y dib suspiro-

piensas abrir ya esas puertas?-dijo un impaciente dib-

No presiones a la inteligencia humano apestoso estoy en eso-dijo sacando de su pak una serie de instrumentos extraños a los cual pego sobre la puerta y dib observaba todo aquello interesado, la tecnología irken era un tanto interesante pero aun así intentaría no bajar la guardia para evitar que dañe su planeta.

después de una seria de códigos que introdujo zim se escucho un *Click* y las puertas se abrieron y dib le miro sorprendido-

como hiciste eso?!, yo intente abrirla pero era imposible!-dijo sorprendido y zim le miro con astucia- muy sencillo...solo necesitaba una contraseña, puse lo primero que se me ocurrió..*pan tostado*-dijo zim abriendo la puerta.

dib le miro sorprendido, había estado en deuda con zim solo por una contraseña absurda suspiro y se adelanto entrando al laboratorio y agarro a zim- gracias zim, ahora puedes irte-dijo dib tratando de sacar a zim de allí-

no me dejaras entrar?, si el maravilloso zim te ayudo!-dijo un tanto ofendido al no tener crédito por eso-

si te quedas aquí no toques nada zim!, son cosas importantes que los extraterrestres no deben tocar, si quieres quedarte ayúdame a buscar una caja con fotos o cosas que se vean ocultas-dijo comenzando a buscar entre todos los cajones y zim le imito buscando, pero aprovechaba para mirar cada uno de esos experimentos,pensando si podia conquistar la tierra con alguno de ellos, entre una serie de búsqueda no se veía nada y dib suspiro frustrado-

juraría que papa guardaría todo lo de mama aquí, fue una perdida de tiem...-dib observo como zim estaba sobre una pared mirando unas cosas y dib se le acerco- no te muevas zim..-susurro dib acercándose a zim quien se sonrojo al ver que se le pegaba-

o..oye humano que demonios haces?!-dijo y dib se le acerco-

atrás de ti zim-dijo y zim se giro o vio un extraño objeto en la pared , un pequeño botón pegado en la pared y cuando presiono este, se abrió unas compuertas de la pared, donde había un cuadrado y al asomarse en ella,había toda clase de cosas allí, libros, porta retratos y algunas cuantas maletas, dib jadeo sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente al tomar un libro se cayo algo y al mirarlo su corazón se detuvo, allí estaba una fotografía era de gaz...no...no era gaz, porque esta se veía mas mayor, era una chica hermosa que estaba sobre un sofá-

es...mi mama...

**Continuara...**

este ultimo mes subiré mas capítulos w


End file.
